The New Guy
by OverEasy
Summary: Buffy Summers is a geek at her high school, constantly tormented by her ex boyfriend Angel. That is all about to change when a sexy new badass rolls into town.i own none of these characters. Sequal being posted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy tried to wrench her arms free from Angel, but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go," she bit out in a much angrier voice than she thought herself possible.

"You still smell sweet, baby." Angel sneered.

"Let me go, Angel." She spit, Buffy couldn't believe the hundreds of students in the hall would watch this. And not one of them would step in to help her. It was as if they all pretended it wasn't happening. This was no surprise. Angel was popular, and always had been. Up until she had dated Him Buffy was a no body, and after they split, she went back to being a no body. It didn't really bother her though. She never liked the spot light that much anyways.

His laugh was bitter. "Not likely Summers. Now hold still."

A voice sounded from behind, the deep British accent taking Buffy by surprise. "I believe the lady asked you to let her go."

"And I believe you're not involved in this, new guy."

"I think I just got involved. Now, let her go." His voice was oddly calm for the situation they were in.

"Whatever, man." Angel said, tossing Buffy hard into the other boys chest.

Spike caught her before she hit the ground. "You okay, pet?" she looked up at who caught her and was lost for words for a moment. He had bleached blond hair that made amazing blue eyes and high cheek bones stand out. He was clad head to two in black with the exception of the navy blue silk button up shirt, barely showing under a leather duster. He smelled of cigarettes, leather, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, but it smelled damn good.

Pulling out of his grasp, Buffy bent down to pick up her books. Again she was surprised when he bent down to help her. "Yeah I—you don't have to be nice to me you know."

"I don't have to do a lot of things. Do them anyways."

"Oh, well, um… thank you." She said, righting herself and preparing to walk to her next class.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Buffy, Buffy Summers." She smiled, his voice was so smooth. Like melted chocolate.

"Buffy," he purred, making her knees feel a little weak. "My mum named me William, but I prefer Spike, if you will."

"Well it was nice to meet you Spike." She said. "And, uh, thanks for helping me before." Buffy turned and started off in the direction of her next class. All to aware that he followed close behind.

"So what was with that guy?" he asked.

She sighed, she really didn't want to get into this, not now. "He… we used to date."

"You dated that poof? You could do so much better kitten."

She smiled up at him and a soft blush covered her cheeks. Spike decided it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Well, this is my stop," she told him when they came to the door of her class.

"Yeah, well, I guess I will see you around."

She didn't know what possessed her to say what she said next. "If you're lucky maybe."

He smirked, a look she decided had to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen. "Well, then, I hope I get lucky." And with that, he sauntered off to his class.

Buffy breathed a sigh she had been holding in and watched him walk off.

"Miss Summers, are you going to join us or make moon eyes at the new student?"

She flushed furiously. "Sorry, Mr. Giles," she said hurriedly taking her seat.

Buffy sat at her lunch table next to her best friends, Willow and Xander. She was eagerly filling Willow in on the events of that morning while Xander looked like he was going to pop from boredom.

"So, he just walked up to Angel and told him to let you go? And Angel listened?!"

"Yeah, it was bizzaro times like ten." Buffy had to hold in a blush, no one had ever helped her like that before. She still wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation.

"Sounds kinda chivalrous to me," Willow said, picking at the days mystery meal.

"Yeah, I guess it was. And after that he asked me what the deal with Angel was. I told him we used to date, and he was all 'You dated that poof? You could do so much better.' Weird yeah?" She felt the tell tale butterflies start up in her stomach.

"Maybe he thinks you're cute?" Willow offered.

"Come on Wills. A guy like Spike wouldn't be interested in a girl like me. He'd go for someone like Drusilla. All confident and sexy. Not mousy little Buffy." She looked down at her plate, her stomach getting queasy from the sight of her "food".

"Oh come on Buff. You're not mousy." Willow insisted

Xander cut in, startling the two girls, who until then had forgotten he was sitting there. "As much as I am finding this conversation interesting, can we change the subject? Hey! Who's up for Bronzin' tonight?"

"Bronzin' sounds fun. It is a Friday after all." Willow said.

"Yeah that sounds good. Will you want to come over to my house to get ready?"

Buffy looked at her friend for an answer but didn't get one. Willow was staring off at something and when Buffy looked to see what, her heart sped up a beat. Spike was coming over to their table.

"Hey, pet, looks like I got lucky after all. Mind if I join you?" Spike smirked.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was an unattractive gurgling sound.

"Sure." Willow said coming to her defense in a minute like a good best friend.

"Hey, Red, what's your name?" Spike grinned at her, a warm look that somehow didn't fit his outside demeanor.

The red head grinned back. "Willow, and that one's Xander." She said motioning to her friend.

"Hey, mate." Spike said.

"Hey, man. Heard you helped the Buffster out when she ran into the dreaded ex. Thanks for that. That guy really redefines the word asshole." Xander stated.

Spike smirked. "Yeah, well, I don't like seeing little girls get picked on."

"I am not a little girl," Buffy said defensively, suddenly finding her voice.

"No of course not kitten. My mistake."

She flushed. Finally giving up on actually eating her lunch she dumped it into the trash can.

"So, Spike, we're all going to the Bronze tonight, wanna join?" Willow piped in.

He thought about it for a moment. "Sure Red. I'll be there."

And with that, the bell rang, sending them all off to their next classes.

Buffy's head spun with the night's possibilities. She had to find something to wear.

Willow came to Buffy's house after school to help her get ready for the night's events. They rummaged through Buffy's closet for what seemed like hours before they settled on an outfit for her; a mid length white skirt with an uneven hem, paired with a red v-neck top and red and white polka dot heels. Willow did her hair and make-up then stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Buffy you look stunning!"

Buffy looked in the mirror and couldn't help but be amazed at her reflection. Her blonde hair fell around her face in soft waves while her green eyes were done up with shimmery bronze powder and mascara. Her lips looked plump under red lipstick. Willow was right, Buffy decided. She did look stunning.

She turned to see her friend, in a knee-length green skirt and button-up white shirt, Willow looked cute. Willow always looked cute.

"We need to get you into something worth the Bronze," Buffy told her friend, and the rummage through the closet resumed. When they finished, Willow was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice top that sort of showed off her figure, without making her feel uncomfortable.

"You look good, Will," Buffy said.

They heard the doorbell ring and went down in a fit of giggles to meet Xander. They didn't even trying to hide their excitement over what might take place that night.

They opened the door and started to leave before Buffy turned and called goodnight to her mother. The short walk to the Bronze was a pain, but not unmanageable. When they finally made it to the door, they quickly found a table and took a seat. Buffy glanced around the room in hopes of finding bleached hair somewhere, but came up empty.

"He's probably just not here yet." Willow shouted over the music. Buffy nodded and glanced at the dance floor, where she spotted Angel and his victim of the week practically screwing.

She shrugged, knowing her time with him had passed a long time ago. She regretted her decision to date him, and even more the decisions that came after that. Buffy thought she had loved Angel; he was so sweet, said all the right things, took her to all the cool parties. She thought he really loved her. When she climbed into the back seat of his car with him, she thought it was because she was ready. Later she realized she did it because she thought it would help her hold onto him, knowing if she didn't put out soon Angel would find someone new who would. That night had changed everything. He dropped her off at her house and didn't say a word to her. The next day he acted like he didn't even know her. When she finally got him alone and confronted him, he told her she was a horrible lover and he wanted nothing to do with her. It broke Buffy, and she wasn't the same for a long time. But that was a year ago. She was a junior now, and smarter.

She shook her head to clear away the thoughts from the past when a black-clad figure swam into her view.

"Hey, pet, having a good time?" Spike asked.

She smirked up at him. "I am now." 'What has come over me?' She thought desperately.

He smirked back. "Care to dance?"

She shivered at the seductive tone in his voice. "Sure."

Spike took her hand and led her into the crowd of dancing couples. Pulling her towards him, he placed his hands on her hips and together they started moving to the music. Buffy always got lost in music, and tonight was no different. She let her inhibitions float away with the pulse of the music and shimmied her way closer. Gyrating against him in time with the music, Buffy let her arms fall around his neck, and he pulled her ever closer to his body. Suddenly, she turned in his arms so her back was to him but continued her movements against his body. He placed his hands back on her hips and slowly moved them up and down, grazing against her rib cage, and then going lower to her hips. She felt his erection against her backside and glowed in feminine pride; she did that to him. Still, his hands never roamed anywhere that would make her feel uncomfortable, and she was thankful for that.

All too soon the song came to an end, and he let his hands leave her body. Feeling the loss of contact, she turned to find Spike staring at her, piercing blue eyes hooded and dark with desire. She felt a little giddy, knowing that desire was for her.

Buffy felt a hand come up to the back of her neck and she froze. She knew those fingers. She didn't want to feel those fingers.

"Hey, buddy, how about you keep your hands off my girl?" Angel said

"Angel, I am not your girl. I haven't been your girl for a long time," she snapped.

His fingers tightened on the back of her neck until they became painful. "What was that, lover?"

She grit her teeth. "I am not your girl."

"Listen, mate, I really don't think the girl is interested. Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Listen, mate," Angel said in a mock British accent. "I think you need to butt out of business that isn't yours."

Spike didn't say anything, but the look he was giving Angel actually made him take a step back.

"I think you're done here," Spike said. "She obviously doesn't want you, and we were having a grand time before you came along. Why don't you run back to your little jock friends and get the hell out of my way?"

"I don't think so." Angel said. "Come on Buffy. Let's go somewhere we can talk baby."

She was getting kind of scared; the amount of testosterone seemed to be gradually climbing in the room. "Angel, please, just let me go. I don't want to talk to you."

He swore under his breath but finally let her go. "This isn't over, babe."

She closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks… again. He can be a real pain in the ass."

"Want me to take care of Forehead over there for you pet?"

She smiled at him. "Nah, I can handle him if I have to."

"Yeah I can see that. Sod him. Let's go back to your friends and have a nice evening."

She couldn't help but feel at ease with him and walked back to the table where her friends were sitting.

"What was that all about?" Xander asked when they returned to the table.

"Nothing really, the usual. My thing is bigger than your thing' talk." Spike answered.

Buffy felt herself flush at his choice of his words. The thought of his thing made heat crawl through her veins to a very direct location.

This new guy was certainly doing things to her she was REALLY not used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike was watching her dancing with Willow. He noted how her hips moved in perfect time with the music, his memory brought him back to their dance together and he felt the tell tale stirring in his pants. Who knew that sweet shy little girl had a little minx brewing just under the surface. Little Buffy Summers was an undercover sex kitten, he knew it.

"So… Xander, what's with you and Red over there?" Spike asked in attempt to break the silence.

"Who Will? We've been friends since kindergarten. She's pretty amazing." Xander aimlessly stirred his drink, hoping the girls would come back soon and end the awkward attempts at conversation between the two boys.

"Yeah, seems like it. And Buffy? How long have you known her?" Spike tried to sound casual, but he really wanted to know more about her. And Xander seemed to be one of the people to ask.

"Since she, her mom, and Dawnie moved here about three years ago." He told him.

Spike raised and eyebrow. "Dawnie?"

"Oh, yeah, Buffy's sister. She's like 12."

Spike nodded, wondering what else there was to bring up when Buffy and Willow made their way back to the table.

"Oh wow, its starting to get late. My mom will worry if I don't come home soon." Buffy said.

Spike jumped at the chance to have a moment alone with her. "I'll walk you."

She looked slightly shocked but stood and allowed him to help her with her jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow Will." Buffy called over her shoulder.

"Yeah goodnight Buffy." Xander and Willow called back.

They walked out of the Bronze together, neither had said anything yet. Spike watched her intently, wondering exactly what it was that made this girl tick. She seemed different from anyone he had ever met. And he wanted to know more.

"So… Xander said you have lived here for three years now." Spike noted.

Buffy nodded, "Since… well, since my dad left us. We have lived here."

Spike wasn't sure what to say to that, he wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how.

"I—It's ok, it was a long time ago now, and it doesn't really bother me that much anymore." She told him, fidgeting with her coat strings.

"I'm sorry I brought it up pet." He answered back.

"Don't worry about it. So what about you, what brings you to our little hell dimension called Sunnydale?" Buffy said, hoping to change the subject.

"Came to stay with my uncle, you know him actually." He gave her a sheepish grin.

Buffy stopped walking, trying to think of who he might be talking about. "Uh, who is this uncle of yours that I apparently know?"

"Rupert Giles." He countered.

"Mr. Giles is your uncle?!"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"That's too weird. My teacher is your uncle."

Spike smiled. She was just too cute.

"Yeah, guess so."

"So, you came from England right?" She asked, once again trying to change the subject. 'Mr. Giles is his uncle. I never would have guessed. I guess it does make sense, them both being the only British people I know.'

"Yup." He stated vaguely.

"Do you miss it there?"

"Well it's kinda hard to say. I miss my mates, and knowing where everything is at. But Sunnydale definitely has its upsides." He slipped his fingers into hers, making sure she knew she was one of those upsides.

They took their time getting to her door. Bantering over whether football was better than soccer, rain was better than sun, and other insignificant things. Still the conversation was kept light and fun, and when they reached her door she was still giggling.

"Well thanks for walking me home." She blushed and looked down at their hands, which were still entwined.

"No problem love." He told her; raising her hand to his lips he pressed a soft kiss across her fingers. With that he turned and walked into the night, leather duster billowing behind him like something from a Hollywood movie.

He lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke out into the warm night air. Normally a girl like Buffy wouldn't catch his eye. But there was something about her that told him she wasn't nearly as innocent as she wanted the world to believe. And he was determined to bring that out of her.

Walking up the steps to his door he snubbed the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe.

He entered the house and peered around. "Hey Rupert, I'm home." Spike called into the seemingly empty home.

Rupert emerged from his study. "Oh, hello, how was the uh—" he removed his glasses and gave them a quick polish. "The Bronze?"

Spike knew he was just trying to make conversation, do the parenting thing, so he decided to help the poor bloke out. "Good, met a girl there." He told him.

"Oh really? Who?"

"You know her actually; she is one of your students. Buffy Summers."

Giles should have been shocked. Although he had seen them talking outside his class room, he didn't know what his mischievous nephew would want with Buffy. She was sweet, innocent, everything he wasn't. "Yes, Miss Summers, she is a very sweet young girl Wil—Spike. You will do well to be nice to her."

"No worries Rupert, I am not going to deflower the sweet little girl." 'Though she may not be as sweet as you think she is.' Spike thought, thinking back to the dance they shared; the passion that little girl threw into every move of those sweet hips of hers.

"I—um very well then, I think I am going to turn in." Giles said, scurrying into his room.

Spike smirked. 'I think I made him blush.'

He dragged himself up into his room and quickly shed his clothes. Climbing under the sheets his thoughts drifted, always coming back to the sweet little girl with ruby red lips. Buffy Summers.

Buffy shut the door and pressed her back against the solid oak. Her eyes shut as she thought about the night's events, the dance, the way his hands felt as they roamed her body. She shuddered and felt goose bumps cover her arms.

"Buffy, is that you? Are you home?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom, it's me." She called back, wandering in through the dining room to where her mother stood.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, I met a guy, well I kinda met him in school today, but he came tonight. He is really cute, and sweet, and he saved me from Angel today in the hallway. And then again tonight at the Bronze." She stopped when she saw the look on her mothers face. "I am babbling again aren't I?"

Her mother smiled. "Yes, but its cute. So what's this boys' name?"

"S—William." 'It's almost true.' She thought.

"Did he walk you home?"

"Yeah, and he kissed my hand." She said, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

"Sounds like a nice boy. Listen honey I am beat, I am going to head to bed, have a good night." She placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek and climbed the stairs to her room.

Buffy sighed and followed into her own room. Throwing herself down onto her bed her mind whirled with thoughts of Spike. She couldn't believe how amazing the night had been, and for once in a long, long time she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Never in her life had she had these lustful feelings towards someone. She thought Angel had turned her on, but nothing compared to the feeling of Spike's hands on her while they danced. She thought back to the kiss he left on her fingers and a wide smile fell across her lips.

After what seemed like hours of laying on her bed thinking about him she finally got up and changed into her pajamas. She curled into her bed and eventually fell asleep. Her dreams plagued with a bleached blonde badass.

Buffy woke the next morning to a hot sticky sweat that covered her whole body. There was an unfamiliar pulsing in her loins and she shook her head hoping it would help clear the sensations. The sudden movement only seemed to heighten them. She thought back to what she had been dreaming about, strong hands with black polished fingernails. Bleached blonde hair. Heavy British accent.

'Oh my god! Did I have a sex dream about spike? Wait did I have a wet dream?' she thought as she slipped her fingers between her lets. Sure enough she was slick with wetness. "Oh god." She muttered.

Quickly getting to her feet she scurried into the bathroom and got rid of her pajamas. Stepping under the shower head she turned the water on full blast. Turning in the cool spray she wondered why it did nothing to ease the heat in her skin. 'I have never had a sex dream before, what on earth has come over me?'

All too soon her cold shower was over, and her skin was still on fire.

Spike woke up to a mess in the sheets. "Bloody hell." He groaned. This of course was not his first wet dream, but this time he knew the cause wasn't Jessica Alba. 'What is this chit doing to me?' He questioned himself as he reached for a tissue to clean up his spendings.

He climbed out of bed, grudgingly making his way to the bathroom for a cold shower and a good wank. He climbed into the cool water and braced one hand on the tile wall. Reaching down to his shaft be began to stroke himself. Thoughts of her shimmying against him quickly brought release. Though it did nothing to ease the tension burning within him.

'Not even Cecily had this effect one me.' He thought absently as he climbed out of the shower and toweled himself dry.

After he got dressed and ran some gel through his hair he staggered out into the morning air. Lighting up a cigarette he blew the smoke out through his nose. He began to wander the neighborhood and sighed when he realized he ended up standing in front of her door. He blew out a long breath, and lifted his hand to quickly knock on the door before he changed his mind.

A few seconds later Buffy answered, standing there in cut-off Daisy Dukes, and a tiny tank top.

"Spike?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Spike?"

Buffy was shocked to see Spike standing on her door way, and fought the urge to quickly cover her exposed body. The way he was looking her like she was lunch gave her a different urge entirely. She hooked one foot behind the other, making her shorts ride up even higher. She grinned as he visibly gulped.

"What are you doing here?" She purred.

Spike shook his head to clear his mind before speaking. "I, uh, was just walking around, thought I'd stop by is all."

"Come on in, I was just getting ready to watch a movie."

"What movie?" Spike asked, trying not to ogle her backside as she turned and lead him into her house. It was a little difficult considering the shorts she was wearing left little to the imagination.

"I wasn't sure, you can pick one out if you like." She told him gesturing to the shelf that was lined with DVD's. "I'll get something to drink."

"Sure, pet, what do you fancy, action, horror, comedy? If you say chick flick I might strangle you." He told her with a grin.

"Do you really think I would sucker you into watching some sappy chick flick?" She noticed the look of doubt and continued. "I don't even like chick flicks, go for horror." 'Then maybe I can pretend to get scared and cuddle up with you.' She thought.

"Anything you want, luv." 'God I hope she gets scared.'

"Anything I want, huh? I just might take you up on that later." She turned around and walked away into the kitchen.

Spike smirked at her remark. "Minx." He muttered.

Three hours later they were cuddled on the couch. His arm slung around her waist and her head cradled against his shoulder. 'This feels right' Buffy thought wistfully.

Spike sighed as the credits started to roll, pulling the goddess next to him closer. "Someone should go change the movie." He told her.

"Mmm, don't wanna." Buffy said, snuggling closer to his side.

Spike felt his heart beat a little faster, between her words and the fact that she was so close to him, he was finding it hard to breath.

"So, pet, what's the story with Captain Forehead?" He asked, trying not to sound to interested.

"Angel? Er… lets not talk about him. It's in the past, not something I am going to repeat either." Buffy assured him.

"Alright, pet, whatever you want."

"So what brings you here from the mother country anyways?" She knew she was trying to change the subject.

"Um, well my mum passed away about a year ago. I rebelled a little after that, and my da' sent me to live with my uncle. Guess he thought I might tame my wild ways in the states. Not bloody likely." He told her honestly, not knowing what possessed him to tell this girl the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

There was a long pause where neither said anything. Not an awkward pause, just a moment where both knew there was nothing left to say. Their eyes met and for a moment Buffy was positive Spike was going to kiss her.

"So, uh, want to watch another movie?" Spike asked, 'why the hell am I so nervous? I never get sodding nervous.'

"Huh?" Buffy shook her head and tried to remember what he said.

"Movie… we could watch another movie."

"Movie, right, I get to pick this time."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 BS

It was near midnight when Buffy's mother came home from the gallery and found her daughter cuddled up on the couch with a strange boy.

"Buffy Anne Summers wake up this instant!" Joyce bellowed.

Buffy jolted up right, waking Spike with the sudden movement. "Oh mom, you scared me."

Joyce glared at her daughter, "who is your friend and why is he here so late young lady?"

Buffy sighed. "Mom this is Spike—or William, the boy I was with last night. We were watching a movie, we must have fallen asleep. I am sorry mom."

Joyce settled down a little. "It's nice to meet you William. My name is Joyce; you don't mind me calling you William do you?" She asked politely.

"No, ma'am. It's what my mum called me after all."

Joyce was slightly taken aback by his sweet behavior. Not exactly what she expected to hear from someone dressed in all black with painted nails.

"Well I think I will get going, wouldn't wan' ol' Rupert to get worried." Spike said, "I will see you later Buffy. It was a pleasure to meet you Joyce."

Buffy nodded her good bye and snuggled back down onto the couch.

"It was nice meeting you to William. I hope you stop by again." Said Joyce.

Joyce looked up to find her daughter fast asleep on the couch. She took the blanket off the corner chair and covered her with it before heading to bed herself.

Spike walked out of the Summers home into the warm night air. Something he was never going to get used to was the heat that surrounded Sunnydale. Coming from England, where cold and rainy was the daily news, seeing the sun in mid fall was an odd experience.

When he got to the house he was supposed to call home it was dark. He opened the door as quietly as possible and headed upstairs to his room, where he shrugged out of his clothes and climbed into bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Monday morning Buffy woke up early to get ready for school. She searched her closed high and low but couldn't find anything that seemed suitable. Finally she settled on a yellow pink sun dress and her cute pink heels. She threw her hair into a messy bun and put on a little make up to accentuate her hazel eyes. When she was done she checked herself in the mirror, when she was satisfied with her appearance she checked her watch and realized she was going to be late if she didn't leave right then.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She yelled, grabbing her bag and purse off the chair she hustled out the door.

When Buffy finally made it to school she couldn't help but scan the crowds in search of a flash of black or bleached blond. Instead she found Angel. 'Fantastic, just what I need today.' She thought helplessly.

"What do you want Angel?" She spit out.

"You look nice today. Kinda slutty, but nice." He told her with an evil grin.

"Right, I am a whore, I suck at sex, and I was stupid enough to date you. Got any other insults to throw my way; cause these ones are getting a little old." Buffy smirked at the look of outraged that crossed his face for a moment.

Angel slammed his fist against the locker beside her head, for once Buffy didn't even flinch. "Oh big tough boy, go find someone else to torture Angel. I am done being your bitch." Buffy stated firmly before sauntering away.

'Ha! Idiot.' She thought giving silent praise to herself.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, anger bubbled inside her. "Look Angel, I know you heard me—" she turned to find not Angel but Spike standing in front of her. Her face flushed, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah I caught that. So the poof giving you problems again?"

"No, not really. Just being his usual self."

Just then the bell rang, "Well I guess I will see you later." Spike said.

"Yeah, lunch maybe?" Buffy asked, trying not to sound too eager.

He smiled at her obvious attempt to NOT be obvious. "Lunch it is."

They both turned to go to their respective classes, both with excitement in their hearts for lunch time.

The next few weeks went like this, hanging out, Bronzin' on weekends. Buffy helped Spike get caught up in all of his classes, except history because whatever help she gave him would probably make it all worse. Whenever one would get close to kissing the other one of them would find a reason not to. Either by changing the subject or simply shying away.

It was a Thursday when Buffy walked into the lunchroom only to find Harmony (the school slut) hanging all over HER BOYFRIEND! 'He is not your boyfriend you idiot.' She thought, she wanted to move, to turn away but her legs were rooted on the spot. For a few moments she watched the two of them interact, to her immense satisfaction Spike seemed bored and even a little annoyed. He caught her eye, giving her a pleading look.

Though it was terribly funny to watch him squirm Buffy decided to help the poor boy out. She sauntered over in her knee length navy skirt and black tank top with a look on her face that would make even Spike back up a step.

"Harm, honey, would you do me a favor and step off my boyfriend?" Buffy stated in a serious tone that only made Spike grin.

A look of disgust crossed her face. "Eww! You are going out with Buffy?" Spike nodded. "Wait if you two are really going out then kiss."

Buffy felt her heart speed up and her hands get clammy. "I am not really a big fan of PDA Harmony." She said trying to cover for them.

"If you two are really going out then you shouldn't have a problem with kissing him. If you aren't, then he is free game Buffy. Free game, means he is all mine for the taking."

Buffy laughed. "Like you care if the guy has a girlfriend Harm."

"What? I do too, well that one time I didn't know. And the other time I knew but he was just so cute… hey! You are trying to distract me! Kiss!"

Buffy sighed, realizing there was no way out. She turned to Spike and before he could say anything she pressed her lips to his. He was so taken aback for a second he didn't react, but it was only a second. He wrapped his arms around her hauling her closer to him before running his fingers through her hair. Buffy moaned against his lips as she felt her fingers dig into his shoulders. She felt his tongue run lightly across her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him. Meeting his tongue with hers they battled.

Spike couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All he could focus on was her lips on his. For a moment he forgot where he was and he thought about taking her right there on the lunch table. He felt her step closer, wanting to be closer. He caught one of her legs in his hand and wrapped it around himself as his tongue continued to explore her.

Finally lack of oxygen became an issue and they broke apart, panting for air.

"Bloody hell." Spike whispered.

Buffy grinned, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Ditto."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Geez you guys, I told you to kiss not practically have sex!" Harmony wailed before stomping off to join her friends.

Spike released Buffy's leg, and slowly stepped away from her. "So, uh, gotta get to class." Spike muttered before turning to leave.

"Spike, I was only trying to convince Harmony." She said weakly.

Spike turned suddenly and captured her in his arms again. Before she could protest he captured her lips with his. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him as flush against her as possible. Their tongues met, once, twice. Then Spike pulled away.

"Just so you wouldn't think I was trying to prove anything to anyone." He whispered before retreating to the court yard.

Neither of them noticed the jealous glare that Angel was sending their way. 'What is she thinking? Kissing him like that in front of everyone. She was supposed to be mine.' He thought angrily as he stormed out of the cafeteria.

Buffy's lips still tingled from his kisses as she watched his back disappear. For a while she stood there dumbstruck by his brazen move. As kisses went those was the best she had ever received. Still she didn't know what they meant to him, if anything at all. She was about to head to her next class when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to find Cordelia behind her. "Um, yes?" Buffy asked, a little irritated.

"I was just wondering if you and Spike were coming to my party tomorrow, you can invite Willow and Xander too if you would like." Cordelia sounded too sweet, her voice full of honey. Something was up.

"Cordy, why on earth would I go to your party? You hate me!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I used to, but you aren't so bad. Just think about it ok?"

Buffy did think about it, she thought about it all day. The party invite, the kiss, it was all swimming in her head making it hard to concentrate. Buffy was in some serious need of some girl talk.

After school she looked for Willow, finding her on the usual spot by the steps she hurried over. "Will, thank god, girl talk time. Can you come over?"

Buffy sounded panicked so Willow nodded and they started off on the journey home. As they walked Buffy filled her in on the day's events.

"So there was kissage?" Willow asked.

"Well maybe a little," at Willow's pointed look Buffy laughed. "Ok, there was major kissage! But what about Cordy inviting all of us to her party? It just feels a little weird."

Willow wrung her hands together repeatedly. "I dunno Buffy, maybe she was just trying to be nice?"

"Cordelia? Nice? Not likely." Buffy scoffed.

"C'mon Buf, it could be fun."

After a few hours and Willow's resolve face Buffy had two tasks. 1) Call Spike. 2) Go to Cordy's party the next day. As she bade goodbye to her friend she ran up the steps to grab the phone. Before she could reach it, it rang. She felt a bubble of annoyance run through her; She was just about to call Spike.

When she answered she tried not to let her annoyance show. "Hello?"

"Buffy?" Came the heavy British accent she had grown to love.

"Spike? I was just about to call you." She said smiling into the phone before flopping onto her bed.

"Were you now? And why would that be?" Spike asked.

Buffy could practically see the smirk he wore through the phone. "Two reasons I guess. I wanted to talk about earlier today. And I wanted to ask what you are doing tomorrow."

"When you say earlier today you mean when we snogged like crazy?" Spike laughed.

"What? There was no snogging!" Buffy yelled horrified.

Spike only laughed harder. "It means kiss, love."

"Oh, right. I knew that." Buffy was mortified that she had just made a fool of herself. "So, about the kiss…" She started, but couldn't find the words to finish.

"It was a bloody amazing kiss, pet."

Buffy sighed, 'Love, pet? Where did that come from?'

"It was, I was just you know, wondering what it meant to you and all?"

"Are you asking me if I like you Miss Summers?" Spike could picture the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Are you making fun of me, Mr. Giles?" She retorted.

"The answer is yes. I do, now about tomorrow?"

Buffy's heart sped up at his confession. So it did mean something to him. "I was thinking about maybe going to Cordelia's party, but it wouldn't be any fun without you."

"Why would you want to go to Cordelia's party? I thought you hated that chit."

"Yeah well you haven't seen Willow's resolve face." Buffy thought back to the stern face Willow showed her and felt herself agreeing again.

"Yeah, alright. I will be there." He smiled at the thought of the tiny little red head putting the fear of god into her friends.

"Great! Well I will see you tomorrow then."

"Right, tomorrow." He paused for a moment and Buffy was about to hang up when he spoke again. "Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"Best snog I ever had." He said before putting the phone back in the receiver.

**A/N ****PLEASE**** REVIEW!**

**I ****wanna**** know if you love it or hate it. Give me feed back!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N WARNING: This chapter deals with graphic rape! ****If you wish to not read it then please skip to the next chapter.****Which should be up soon!**** Sorry to the people that love Angel, I adore him too, but in my story he is taking on a more Angelus personality. Think of it that way! PLEASE NO HATE MAIL!**

School seemed to go by to slowly, Buffy was so excited about the party she couldn't even concentrate enough to hear her English assignment for the weekend. Every second that ticked by seemed like an hour as Buffy started to get more and more antsy.

The final bell rang and Buffy shot out of her chair and went off in search of her friends. She ran into Spike first and she threw her arms around him. "So are you excited about tonight?"

Spike grinned at her enthusiasm. "Sure, pet. It'll be fun."

Willow and Xander found them and both shared knowing grins. "C'mon Buffy," moaned Willow. "Detach yourself from your boyfriend and let's go." Buffy's stomach did a flip flop at the word boyfriend.

Giving Spike a quick kiss and a secret smile she followed Willow down the hall. Calling goodbye after her, Spike turned to Xander. "So I take it you got wrapped into this sodding party too?" Spike gave him his trade mark smirk.

"You haven't seen Willow's resolve face." Muttered Xander.

Buffy and Willow arrived at her house in a fit of giggles. Buffy's budding relationship with Spike the topic of discussion. The ran upstairs to Buffy's room to start getting ready for the party.

A few hours later, Buffy was dressed in a stunning crimson dress and Willow clad in a pretty forest green one. Both girls looked beautiful in their own unique ways. Just then the doorbell rang and they both scuttled themselves down to meet their dates.

Xander was wearing his usual; jeans and a crazy brightly colored shirt. Spike had a pair of his nicer black jeans on and a black t-shirt covered by a blood red shirt.

Spike felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Buffy. Her dress hugged her curves nicely, though not showing too much. Her hair was up with a few tendrils falling down into her face. Stunning didn't begin to cover it!

She sauntered over to him, moving her hips in the most seductive way she could. He felt his resolve start to crumble so he covered it with his trade mark smirk. "Get all dressed up just for me, pet?"

Buffy grinned. "Maybe, and you?"

Spike felt a smile curve his lips. "Maybe."

Spike held out his arm, which Buffy took without a moment's hesitation.

Xander scoffed at his chivalry. "Hi, Xander! How are you? Great Buffy, thanks for asking." He said to himself.

"Aww, is Xander jealous?" Willow laughed.

"No! Well not like that!"

Willow giggled again and grabbed his arm, "c'mon Xander." She said as she tugged him along.

They reached the party and were immediately greeted by Cordelia. She smiled warmly and gestured to the bar where the drinks were held. The house was huge, ridiculously so. Buffy smiled as she looked around herself. The largest room in the house, presumably built just to entertain people, was filled with people from the school. She had been to parties like these when she was with Angel, but normally she spent the entire time roaming the vast place trying to find him.

They all danced together, though Spike snagged all the slow songs with Buffy. After a while they were all so warn out they decided to find a table. Xander, Spike, and Willow all took a seat. "I am just going to run to the bathroom really quick, I will be back in a bit." She told them before walking back into the room of blazing music.

Buffy knew the house fairly well from her relationship with Angel, so she went straight to the bathroom. Just when she was about to knock on the door she heard the disgusting noise of someone retching. Sighing deeply she decided to find another place to relieve herself. The first floor bathrooms were all taken, so she headed up stairs to try her luck there.

She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, she squealed. "Spike, what are you doing?!" she giggled. "Put me down—"

"Spike?" Angel cut her off. "Oh you're going to pay for that little girl."

Buffy yelped, surprised to hear Angel's voice behind her instead of Spikes. "Angel! What do you want?" She bit out.

"You know what I want." Came his alcohol induced threat. He grabbed her arms and started dragging her towards the nearest bedroom. His intentions became more than obvious, and Buffy started to struggle against him. Kicking out as hard as she could, she tried to wriggle from his grasp. "Be quiet you little slut! I just want to talk to you." He told her.

But she knew better, Angel never just wanted to talk. It wasn't in his nature to speak with women. She struggled harder trying to break his grip, screaming at the top of her lungs. He pushed open a bedroom door and threw her down onto the firm mattress. Closing the door he flipped the lock and turned to her. A slow evil grin crossed his face. "There, now no one will interrupt our little… chat."

"Angel, why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? Besides you said it yourself that I am a terrible lover. Remember?"

Angel threw a cold look in her direction. "What does Spike think about your abilities? Huh? You tell him I was the one that broke you in? Tell him how I fucked you in the back seat of my car, and how much you loved it?"

She was infuriated. "Spike doesn't know about my 'abilities' as you put it, because I haven't had sex with him." She paused a second before adding. "Yet."

Angel stormed over to her. "What the hell do you mean 'yet'?! He will never want you when he knows you're spoiled meat." He grabbed her by the wrists and hauled her closer. "A part of you still wants me, Buffy, just admit it."

She tried desperately to wrench herself from his grip, but he held fast. "No Angel, I don't. A part of me gets sick when I think I ever did."

He tightened his grip against her wrists and slammed her against the wall. She cried against the pain. "You belong to me."

"I don't! Maybe in your sick demented world I am yours. But no matter what you do to me I will never say it." She spit in his face. He reeled back before slamming her into the wall again, harder this time.

"Stupid little girl." Angel growled.

"Maybe, but I am not your stupid little girl."

He pushed her arms above her head she secured them with one of his own large hands. He was done talking, she could tell. He slipped his hand under her dress and she clamped her legs shut trying to keep his large fingers away from her. Not thinking clearly through her fear she tried to kick out at him again and in doing so gave him access to herself. He ripped away her panties in one movement and dropped them on the floor. As he began to fondle her Buffy had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat. 'No, I won't let this happen.' She thought as she let out an ear piercing scream.

At first Spike figured there was just a long line to get into the bathroom, but Buffy had been gone a long time and he was starting to worry.

"Hey guys, I am going to go and find Buffy." He told Willow and Xander as he went back into the party scene.

Before he made it ten feet through the door he saw Harmony walking towards him. "Spikey! Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Dunno actually. I thought she might be in here, 'aven't seen her 'ave ya?"

"Last I saw she was talking to Angel. They looked a little friendly… if you know what I mean."

Spike's heart fell a little. "How friendly?"

"Oh yeah, scream for me baby, do it again." Angel whispered against her ear, making her skin crawl. "You know you missed this, tell me you want me."

"No." Buffy hissed, her pride wouldn't allow anything else.

Her whole body trembled, making her fear known to her attacker. He grinned coldly and pressed himself against her; his hot skin chilling her to the bone. She tried to force him away again, her voice getting more and more hoarse as she screamed. He laughed at her attempts and pulled her closer to him. Her back ached from her earlier meeting with the wall, the back of her head started to pulse where she had smacked it.

Buffy watched Angel unbuckle his pants with his free hand, still struggling with all the strength she had left. She hadn't realized before how hard she hit her head, and how dizzy she was getting. Her thoughts spun as she tried to focus herself again, 'he wouldn't really do this would he?' But the alcohol on his breath told her yes. Yes he would. Before she could analyze it any further Angel forced his shaft inside her. She wailed in pain as her dry walls tore around him, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

He slammed into her forcefully, drawing blood that trickled down her leg. He plunged into her faster and faster before finally, blessedly, coming to a release. When he was done he threw her onto the floor and tucked himself into his pants. "Good-bye, lover."

Angel closed the door behind him and smirked when he heard a sob escape her lips.

**A/N I repeat I am sorry to the Angel lovers reading this. I tried to use the word lover, to make it seem more like Angelus!**

**The next few chapters are not going to be fluffy. They won't be as… violent as this. But they will be rough on Buffy, and for a while you might hate her friends. **

**I PROMISE more fluffy ****spuffiness**** is coming! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel walked down the steps, he spotted Spike standing with Harmony, listening intently to what she said. 'This just got a whole lot more interesting.'

He strutted up to him, smile plastered on his face. "Spike, you wouldn't happen to be looking for Buffy would you?" Angel sneered.

"Yeah, actually I was, 'ave you seen her?"

Angel laughed bitterly. "Yeah she followed me upstairs. Wanted another little fun with a real man."

"Oh, Spike I am so sorry!" Squealed Harmony. "I guess this means you're single now."

Spike felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"You should have heard her beg for me Spike."

Before he could stop himself Spike felt his fist flying, connecting with Angel's jaw. Without another word Spike stormed off. 'Just like sodding Cecily, they are all like her. How could she?'

'Well it wasn't like you were her boyfriend mate. It was just a few kisses, get over it.'

'No, it was more than that; she was supposed to be special.' Spike though angrily as he climbed into his car and started the motor.

……………………..

Buffy lay on the floor sobbing for what felt like hours. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Her body was sore, but it was her heart that was in agony.

Finally she decided the only thing she could do was get cleaned up and go home. It was over, for now at least. The bathroom down the hall was open, so she went inside and started to clean the dried blood off her legs. She looked at her face in the mirror, her cheeks and eyes were swollen from crying, and her mascara ran down her face. Grabbing a new towel she splashed water in her face and dried herself off. Her mind was blank, her movements almost robotic as she started the long walk home.

The days went by slowly, every time Buffy shut her eyes she saw Angel leaning over her. His face distorted with rage. But it was almost like her mind totally stopped working. No thoughts came into play; she wouldn't even pick up the phone when one of her friends called.

Monday came and Buffy got out of bed, she got ready for school, dressing in jeans and an over sized t-shirt. Her mom offered to give her a ride, but Buffy declined thinking the fresh air might do her some good.

When she reached the school she immediately walked up to her friends, who gave her a cold stare.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Where did you go on Friday, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"What? Oh well, I was just kinda wandering around." Buffy was a horrible liar. Both of her friends could see right through her act.

"Really? I thought you were with Angel." Came Spike's voice from behind.

Buffy felt her insides tighten at the mention of his name. "Where—where did you hear that?"

"It's all around the school Buffy, what you did with Angel at the party." Stated Willow calmly.

"What I did?" Buffy couldn't believe this. Her friends, her boyfriend, all believing a rumor without even asking her.

"Just answer me honestly, Did you 'ave sex with Angel?" Spike asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Buffy knew if she lied her friends would know. But she didn't want to tell them what really happened, they wouldn't understand. She couldn't face that; not yet. Instead she looked at them all meeting each of their eyes. "Since nothing I say will change the fact that you all think I am a slut; then I am not going to justify you with an answer." She said before turning and running home. 'Fine, they think I am a slut. I will start acting like one.'

Her mother had gone to work by the time she reached the house. She ran up the steps to her bedroom and searched through the back of her closet. After a while she came across what she was looking for. She shrugged out of her jeans and pulled the tight leather pants up her legs. Exchanging her over sized t-shirt for a skimpy red tank top she checked herself out.

Buffy decided she still needed something. She went through her make-up back coming up with her seldom used black eyeliner and applied it to her eyes. She found her dark purple eye shadow and covered her lids with it. Lastly she found her crimson lip-stick.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time Buffy almost had to do a double take. A real transformation happened in the matter of 10 minutes. She smiled at her reflection and left the house. Her book bag still sitting on her bed.

School was out of the question that day, so she walked to the mall instead. Once she got there she walked straight to the store that sold mostly gothic looking black clothes. The stores mood felt perfect to her as she wandered through, picking out the most revealing clothing she could find.

………………………

Spike couldn't believe the way the day was going. First Buffy's non confession, then he had to spend the whole day hearing about what a slut she was from the entire school. Harmony hung all over him, and no matter how blatantly rude to her he was she stuck like glue. Before the day was even half way through he was already on edge, so at lunch he just left.

He went to his house, Giles would be teaching so he had the place to himself. He pulled a beaten pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one out. He lit up and blew the smoke out through his nose.

No matter how he tried, he couldn't get the sweet little blonde out of his head. 'No, she's definitely not sweet.' Still he couldn't help but think back to the hurt look on her face when he confronted her. Something didn't feel right about the whole thing, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

………………….

A few hours after her shopping spree Buffy was sitting on her bed going through her things. All black and red, and none of it covered very much.

She felt antsy; staying home just didn't seem like any fun. Instead she headed off to the Bronze, 'I deserve a little fun don't I?'

The Bronze wasn't nearly as busy on a Monday night, but it was still pretty packed. She spotted a few kids she knew from school, among them was Faith.

Faith wasn't someone Buffy would call a friend, but she wasn't an enemy either. She thought it would be fairly safe to just walk up and say hi without getting any weird glares from anyone. "Hey, Faith, what's up?"

"Oh, hey B. I am five by five, woah, what's with the style change?"

"I dunno, just seemed like fun I guess." She lied.

"Huh, well I was just about to step out and have a smoke, wanna come?" Asked Faith.

"No thanks I don't—you know what, what the hell! Yeah I will come."

Faith lead the way, swaying her barely covered ass as she went. They stepped outside and rounded the corner, to the spot where all the under aged kids smoked. Faith lit a cigarette and passed it to Buffy, who took a drag and immediately started coughing.

"Slow down B. Don't want to hurt yourself." Faith laughed.

Buffy smiled. "Yeah well, I have never been much for slow."

…………………………

Spike was bored out of his wits and his mind wouldn't let him forget about Buffy. Finally he left, not sure where he was going but he just needed to get out.

He found himself headed to the Bronze, and when he got there he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Buffy, on the dance floor, with some hussy he recognized from school.

She looked… different. Wearing skin tight leather pants, and a red shirt that looked painted on. Her face was done up more than usual, and her hair was in a mess of curls that bounced with every move she made.

Her and the other girl were grinding up against each other, catching the eye of every male in the room. A few tried to step in but neither girl paid attention.

Spike had seen enough, without saying anything he left. One thought kept playing over and over again in his mind. 'Something is not right.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Buffy showed up to school in a mini skirt that could hardly be called clothing, and a black shirt to match. She wore knee high boots and her face was done up again. Spike wasn't all that shocked to see her, because he had gotten a preview the night before. But Willow and Xander were more than surprised.

"What is she trying to prove?" Asked Willow.

"I don't know Will, it's not like her. I think something is wrong, maybe one of us should talk to her." Xander said.

"I'll go." Willow walked to where Buffy was standing, apparently looking for someone. "Hey Buf."

"Oh, hey Willow." Buffy looked at her expectantly, but Willow didn't know what to say. "Do you need something?"

"I was just going to ask if you were ok?"

Buffy snorted. "Yeah, I'm dandy."

Faith hollered to her from across the courtyard and Buffy grabbed her bag. "Look, if that's all you want, I gotta go."

"Buffy, where are you going? Class starts in like 5 minutes!"

Buffy laughed again. "Yeah about that… see I am doing this crazy new thing where I don't go." With that she turned and caught up with Faith.

Willow, however, couldn't believe what she just heard. Not going to class, as in skipping, as in truancy?! That was not like Buffy at all.

…………………….

Buffy got home after a long day of hanging out with Faith and going to the Bronze. Her mom was still at the gallery, and Dawn was probably at some friend's house. Buffy didn't care, that kid was never home.

She lay down on her bed and again was plagued with the memory of Angel. She felt her stomach tighten and nausea swept through her. She turned her face into her pillow and started to cry, not sad tears, no. These were tears of anger, tears of rage. She beat at her pillow with her small fists and sobbed harder. 'Why, why, why? Everything is so screwed up. This isn't how it was supposed to be!'

She cried herself to sleep that night, and the night after, and the night after. It became her trend. Go out with Faith during the day, get home at night and cry.

Dawn found her crying once, she only told him that she missed dad sometimes. Dawn let it drop without another word.

Her grades went from A's to D's in a matter of weeks, everything around her falling apart at the same time she was. She could hold herself together around Faith well enough, keeping it all bottled up, just below the surface.

Joyce seemed to be getting home later and later at night, Buffy knew it wasn't just the gallery that was keeping her away anymore. She was afraid that it was her that drove her mother away. No parent wants to watch their child change right before their eyes.

One Saturday night Buffy stayed up extra late, hoping to see her mother. When Joyce got home she was all dressed up, her hair and nails were done and she was smiling.

"Mom, were you on a date?" Buffy asked. 'So much for me keeping her away, no, mom has a new boyfriend. I doubt she has even noticed that I changed at all.'

"Honey, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Buffy rolled her eyes but sat down on the couch anyways. "What?"

"I have been seeing someone for a few weeks, he is a very nice man. I think you will be surprised when I tell you who." Though Buffy was slightly mad at her mom for not telling her, she couldn't help but be happy for her. It was nice to see her smile again.

"Really, who is it?"

"Mr. Giles."

Buffy's heart jumped. Spikes uncle?! Her teacher! 'Oh god.'

"Buffy, I know you have been skipping school lately. I just don't know what to do with you anymore. Rupert was kind enough to suggest we take a vacation. And since the winter holidays are only next week I thought it might be nice."

Buffy sighed, that might be nice, to get away for a while. Away from everyone.

"With all of us."

Buffy paused. "Wait, when you say all of us you mean…?"

Joyce smiled. "You, me, Dawn, and of course Rupert and William."

Buffy jumped up. "No mom! No, no, no! You have no idea how bad this will be! Spike and I, well we kinda got into a fight. We haven't talked in weeks! Bringing us together like this is a very bad idea!"

Joyce smiled. "Come on Buffy, it will be good for you and William to start talking again. He is a good boy Buffy, and I already said yes."

Buffy sighed, deciding it was better not to fight her mother. "Where are we going?"

Joyce's face lit up. "Oh Rupert has a lovely cabin by the ocean. San Diego area."

"Yeah, sounds great mom."

Buffy walked back up to her room, and closed the door softly behind her. There was no doubt that she missed Spike. Every day when he wasn't looking she would watch him. But he would never want her again. Not even as a friend.

And now they were stuck together. For a week!

**A/N Just as I promised, more ****spuffy**** fluff is on its way!**

**But also, and not so surprisingly, there will be much more angst! What can I say I am an ****angsty**** author… ****haha**

**Yeah sorry.**

**Keep me posted on what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike sat in his room smoking a cigarette, thinking about the past few weeks he had been in Sunnydale. He couldn't believe it had only been a few weeks. So many things had happened it seemed impossible. Though he felt at home with Rupert he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Some piece of the puzzle still wasn't in place. Willow and Xander were great, but all of their stories had something to do with Buffy.

They talked of the past a lot, smiling at some hidden joke Spike never caught. He could tell deep inside him that the two were meant to be together, if they would only get past the fact that they had been friends for ages.

Still every time he hung out with them he felt like something was missing. A shadow of Buffy hung over their heads. He looked at the girl in question often, and couldn't believe that it was the same girl that they had talked about so often. She seemed distant, secluded from her new "friends."

Spike's mind continued to wander until Rupert came home. He opened the door quietly noting that Spike was still awake.

"So you are still awake?" Rupert asked rather uncomfortably.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about. We are going on vacation over the winter break." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them.

Spike nodded. "Is that all?"

"Well not exactly. The Summers women will be joining us." He replaced his glasses and looked at Spike for a reaction.

"Why on earth would the Summers' girls be joining us?"

"Well you see, Joyce and I have been seeing each other for some time now. We thought it might be nice to get everyone together. Buffy has been having trouble lately, and you have rather tamed your ways. It might be good for her to spend some time with you." Replied Giles.

"Fine, I will go on your sodding vacation. I don't 'ave to pretend to enjoy it." Spike's mind whirled wildly. Vacation with Buffy, over winter break?

"I expect you to treat her with respect William." Giles scolded before turning and leaving the room.

Spike couldn't deny how much he missed her. His mind traveled back to the few kisses they shared and he felt himself growing aroused.

"Oh bloody hell." He sighed. 'Well if nothing else this next week will be interesting.' He thought absently.

………………………………………………………..

A week went by, and Buffy still hadn't talked to her friends. Anytime she would even think about walking up and talking to them she remembered the look of disappointment on their faces. They had no idea what she was dealing with, her heart hurt because they probably never would. Spike sat with them now, in her place. Willow wouldn't even look at her anymore, and when Xander did he would quickly look away. As if she no longer existed.

She tried not to think about it, but every night the tears still came. Every night she closed her eyes she was plagued with night mares.

Buffy had always loved poetry, but had never written any herself. One night after partying with Faith she opened her journal and let the words spill out.

_You haven't spoken to me since that day_

_Yet I still feel your skin_

_Feel your breath on the back of my neck_

_Hear your voice in my head_

_And I'm stuck_

_No way out_

_Cause I still hear the sounds_

_With my feet off the ground_

_I'm alone_

_Needing someone_

_Anyone to save me from myself_

_ But my friends turn their backs_

_And I'm hurt_

_You took what was never yours_

_Something you can't buy in stores_

_Took with no return_

_Slowly, slowly, I will burn_

_And I'm scared_

_You ruined me forever_

_Are you happy now?_

_You broke me._

_And my life came falling down._

_And now I'm gone. _** (A/N this is my poem. I know I am not**** a ****poet, but truthfully something like this has happened to me before. Instead of writing a whole new poem I took one that came from my hurt heart. I think it makes it a little more real. Anyways please don't be too harsh on my poetry.)**

Buffy stared down at what she had written, and somehow the words made her feel a little better about the whole situation. Everything she kept bottled inside came pouring out onto paper. All the deepest pain she kept hidden reared its ugly head as she continued to write. Finally her hand cramped up, and she went to her bed and lay down. That night her nightmares came back, breaking her false sense of security.

**A/N Next chapter they are on their wonderful winter vacation. Who else is excited for the ****spuffymadness**

**Review if you wish. It means a lot to me when you do!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buffy packed her things, not really taking very much with her. Just the essentials, make up, deodorant, clothes, etc. She piled it all into a large suitcase and headed downstairs. Mr. Giles and Spike were already waiting for her.

She murmured hello before taking her suitcase out to the car they would all be riding in. Dawn came dashing down the stairs excitement bubbling around her. Buffy smiled slightly at her little sisters antics. Before she knew it they were on their way.

Since they were all riding in the same car there was limited space, and Buffy ended up sitting next to Spike, their legs pressed together. Something bubbled inside her and she quickly pushed it away. Still she couldn't help looking at him every once in a while. He hadn't uttered a word to yet, but she knew deep down that by the end of the week he was going to have to say something to her.

They reached the cabin about two hours later, and everyone scrambled out of the car. Buffy was suddenly very glad she wore her black jeans that day, instead of her usual mini skirt. Otherwise the car ride over may have been even more uncomfortable than it already was.

"William, could you kindly show Buffy and Dawn to their rooms." Giles asked kindly.

Spike sent a glare in his uncles direction, but motioned for the two girls to follow. Dawn eagerly obliged, and Buffy trailed behind lugging her suitcase behind her.

The cabin was large, apparently Giles had some money stashed away. The smell of the place hit her with some force, it reminded her of something. She was trying to figure out what exactly the scent made her think of when Spike came to find her.

"Your room is second door on the left. Need any more help then that get it from someone else." He said coldly.

Buffy merely grunted and climbed up the stairs. She put all of her things down on the bed and looked out the window. The view was incredible, she had no idea how long she stood there watching the waves lap at the shore. She quickly made the decision and took out her bikini. Stripping all of her clothes she pulled the bikini on and sauntered out of the room.

The first door she opened held Dawn's stuff, but the younger girl was nowhere to be seen. The next door was a near empty closet. Finally she came to Spike's door, and she opened it. He was splayed across his bed reading a book. "Oh, sorry. I was looking for the bathroom."

"It's at the end of the—"Spike's voice caught in his throat as he took her all in. She was wearing a stringy little red thing that somehow passed as a bathing suit. Her well toned body open to his gaze. He visibly gulped, earning him a sly smile from her. "Hall…"

"Thanks a bunch." The smile was still in place when she reached the bathroom. Searching through the cupboards she found a beach towel and sauntered down the stairs. On her way out she grabbed her bag.

She wandered the beach for a while. Finding herself a spot on a piece of drift wood she settled herself down, digging in her bag she brought out a cigarette and lit up. Blowing the smoke into the air she gave a devilish grin to the guy that was checking her out.

……………………

Spike sat on his bed, but every time he tried to read his mind would betray him as he thought back to her. That look she got on her face when she caught his eye, like she really was the devil herself.

When he first met her, he thought about what a sex kitten she might be. She had only proved him right.

Once again he looked down at his book, but he didn't really see the words. Suddenly the door burst open and Dawn came running in.

"Spike, I need your help."

Spike sat up quickly. "What is it Dawnie?"

"It's Buffy. See I caught her crying a few weeks ago, since then I have known something was up. I was just trying to figure out what. I know I shouldn't have gone through her things and all, but I couldn't help it. I was worried about my sister. Something happened to her, to change her into this… thing that's wearing her skin. Please don't tell my mom I went through her things—"

"Woah Dawn, slow down. Tell me everything you know." Deep down Spike knew he should have scolded her for going through Buffy's things. But the distraught look on her face convinced him not to.

"Spike, Buffy has been raped."

Spike felt all of the air leave his body. He just found his missing puzzle piece.

**A/N I know some of you wanted me to make Spike walk in and find Buffy crying in her sleep. But I wanted to make it a little less cliché. Therefore incoming Dawn!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Dawn, are you sure?" Spike asked instantly.

"Well see I was going through her things when I kinda ran across her diary. So I read it." Dawn pulled the diary from behind her back and Spike snatched it from her hands.

He opened the book and began to read. Poem after poem describing the pain, but no name was ever mentioned. It didn't have to be; Spike already knew who the bastard was. "Angel." He said through gritted teeth.

Spike stood and quickly rushed out of the house to find the girl he had hurt so badly. He couldn't believe that thought never entered his mind. "Stupid git! All the signs pointed to that! You are such a bloody idiot!" he muttered to himself angrily.

He ran across the beach when he spotted her. She was sidled up to some guy flirting shamelessly. He reached her within a matter of moments. "Buffy I need to talk to you. Now."

Buffy looked up from her new companion and glared. "Spike, can't you see I am a little busy?"

"I am not joking, come with me." Spike could feel his anger welling up inside him. Not at Buffy, no. But Angel would pay.

Her companion turned to face him. "I believe she said she was busy." The guy wrapped his arm around her and Spike could see her stiffen.

He looked her in the eyes. "This is far more important, we need to talk. Now."

The guy turned to him. "Listen, buddy—"

Spike cut him off with a fist to the face. "Sorry mate, nothing personal. I just need to speak to the lady."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and practically drug her away. "Oh so now you want me huh? What happened to before when you practically called me a slut huh?" She yelled behind him.

When he reached his room he turned to face her. "I was wrong." He said simply.

Buffy grinned. "So now you want a go?" She said as she stepped forward and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He grabbed her hands in his and pushed her away, not hard, just enough to add a little distance. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"C'mon Spikey, I know you want it. It's what they always want." She said in a seductive tone.

"I am not going to say I don't, that would be a lie. But not like this. Buffy I know."

He watched her face change, from seductive, to near tears, to anger. "Know what?"

"I know what Angel did to you. You didn't want to did you?"

Her face flushed an angry shade of red when she saw her Diary still sitting open on his bed. "You read my diary? That's my personal stuff!"

"I had to know Buffy! Something happened to you! I knew something was wrong I just couldn't figure out what and you wouldn't even talk to me!"

"So you thought it would be ok to read my diary?"

"Well… when you put it that way! Buffy, I needed to know. I just want to help you!"

"I am sure you can see I don't need your help. I am doing just fine on my own!" She was storming around his room by then, occasionally throwing something off a shelf.

"Buffy, no one can go through life alone."

She looked into his eyes for a moment before stalking towards him. Her tiny fists started to beat on his chest she kept muttering why over and over again. He caught her arms and pulled her hard against his chest, finally she started to cry. Her entire body shaking from the force of her sobs. Spike wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. Together they fell to the floor and Buffy buried her face into his chest and continued to weep.

"Oh god, Spike. It was so horrible." She hiccupped out.

"Shhh." He cooed to her. "I am here, love. Let it all out."

Her face was blotchy, her black eyeliner smudged down her cheeks. To Spike; she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Spike stood and gathered Buffy into his arms. He carried her to his bed and held her until her cries subsided. He heard her breathing slow, and he knew she was asleep. His precious girl was hurting so badly. Hearing her sobs did him in; he hadn't cried since the day his mother passed. That day, silent tears flowed down his cheeks.

His eyes drifted shut and soon he joined his girl in sleep.

……………………..

Joyce opened the door to tell them that dinner was ready. Only to find Buffy curled up in Spike's arms, both fast asleep. Rupert came round the corner and Joyce held a finger to her lips. He took a peek into the room and nodded.

Apparently they were getting along again, but one look at her daughters tear strained face and Joyce knew there was more to this story then just teenage drama.

**A/N Please review!**

**Much love-**

**OverEasy**

**PS. Thank you to all the people that did review, it gives me so much motivation! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(smut warning!)**

Buffy woke later and almost panicked when she felt strong arms around her. Then her memories came flooding back to her. She looked up at him and smiled, his eyes were open and he was looking down at her, his hand lazily playing with her hair.

"How long was I asleep?" She thought back to her dreamless sleep, no nightmares for Buffy that day.

"A few hours. Dinner is over."

"That's ok; I am not really that hungry anyways." She moved to get up, but Spike's large arms held her to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Buffy giggled the sound like music to Spike's ears. "To the bathroom."

He pulled her to him for a brief hug. "Hurry back, I just got you back into my arms. I have no intention of letting you go any time soon."

Buffy's eyes went immediately to his face. "You mean, you still want me?"

Spike pulled himself so he was sitting up, staring directly into her eyes. "I was hurt when I heard what happened with you and Angel. Or rather, what he said happened with you. But not for one moment did I ever stop wanting you."

He caught her face in his hands and held her there, before closing the distance between them with a soft kiss. Buffy curled her hands around his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Before Spike could get caught up in the moment he pulled away. "Buffy we shouldn't be doing this… not right now."

Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Spike, I need this. I need someone to touch me gently, I need you."

Spike saw the honesty in her statement. Who was he to deny her what she needs?

He pulled her closer without another word, placing a small kiss on her lips before working his way down her neck to her collar bone. She moaned softly, tracing her nails down his back. He nibbled her neck before running his hand down her soft belly.

He reached behind her and undid the tie of her swim suit, pulling it over her head. He gasped at the sight of her near naked form splayed out on front of him He watched her face change as he touched her, he cupped one of her full breasts in his hand and gently rolled her nipple between his fingers.

She reached over to him and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Lightly tracing her hands down his well sculpted abs. She worked the scrap of material off his shoulders before tossing it across the room. Spike felt himself stiffen beyond belief; it took all of his self control to go slow. He knew he needed to make this special for her, he knew that this was his one chance to show her how much he loved her.

'Bloody hell, I love her. When did that happen?'

He watched her lean forward and press soft kisses across his chest. She moved up to his collar bone, then his neck before meeting his lips with her own. He felt her tongue touch his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues dueled and he pulled her closer, her arms wrapped around his neck. He laid her on her back, running his hands up and down her small form.

He broke the kiss and looked in her lust filled eyes. He knew then, that his love was returned in kind.

"Spike." Buffy said.

He immediately jumped back like he had hurt her. She giggled slightly before taking his hand in hers and placing at the junction between her thighs. "Touch me."

Spike felt his erection grow painfully hard in his pants, but she came first. He slipped his fingers under the material of her bikini bottoms and felt her wetness. He heard her gasp, slowly he slid one finger into her moved his thumb to her sensitive clit. Her nails bit into his arm as he heard her moan.

Before he knew what was happening she sat up and undid the button on his jeans before giving them a tug. Quickly he got the memo and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. She grinned viciously when she saw he went commando. She hooked her fingers in her panties and slid them slowly down her legs. Grabbing him by the arms she pulled him until he was nestled between her legs, his cock poised at her entrance.

Looking into his eyes she murmured. "Make love to me."

Spike's self control stopped then as he slowly pushed himself into her. Inch by tantalizing inch. Buffy gasped as Spike grit his teeth, trying to gain some control over his body. He felt Buffy's inner walls clench and unclench around him, only making his inner battle harder.

"Oh god Spike." She moaned.

He waited a minute for her to adjust to his size before setting a slow pace. He felt her wriggle beneath him, her eyes rolled back and she arched against him. Her nails dug into his back hard enough to draw blood and he moaned. "God Buffy."

His pace began to quicken as he felt her near her climax. Her hand came to her mouth as she smothered a scream. Her body shook and her walls fluttered around him, causing him to quickly follow her over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her panting. "I love you Buffy." He said before he could stop himself.

Her eyes widened. "You what?"

**A/N GASP! Too much smut? Not enough? Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Spike rolled off of her and tried to come to terms with his confession. 'God, if she rejects me…' his thoughts trailed off, preparing for the blow she was about to give him.

"Spike." Buffy waited for his reaction. "Spike look at me." She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. She noted the fear in his eyes when he did so.

"I love you too."

He gaped, his eyes growing wide. "You really mean that?"

She smacked him playfully. "No, I am just saying it for fun. Yes I mean it!"

Spike tackled her onto the bed and started kissing her face and shoulders. Buffy giggled and kissed him back.

That night they talked, like they used to talk. She never realized how much talking about nothing could do for the soul. Snuck into her room a few hours later and grabbed her pajamas before climbing back in bed with Spike. For the next week that's how they slept, in each other's arms. Talking until dawn to wake up and make love when they could. Buffy's mother didn't mention anything about her not staying in her room, but she could tell that when they got home they were going to have a long conversation. She wasn't wrong.

The car ride wasn't nearly as uncomfortable on the way home. Dawn talked incessantly, while Buffy and Spike shared knowing glances.

Giles dropped them off at their home and Buffy looked around. She wasn't sure if she was ready to come back and deal yet, but sometimes life had a way of making it so you had too.

"Buffy, I think we need to have a talk." Came Joyce's voice from behind.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Dawn bring your things up to your room and start unpacking."

"But mom—" Dawn started.

"No buts, just do it." Joyce said impatiently.

Dawn grumbled but gathered her bags and started upstairs anyways.

Her mother lead her through the house into the kitchen. She sat down on the stool and waited to be scolded. But the scolding never came.

"So… what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you know, Buffy. But I will ask the question anyways. Are you and William having… intercourse?" Joyce turned red and Buffy had to suppress a giggle.

"Yes mom, we are being careful I promise."

Joyce looked at the ground for a moment. "That's not all I wanted to talk to you about. Is something bothering you honey? You seem so distant lately; I just don't know what to do."

Buffy prepared herself for a moment before speaking. "Mom… I—god where do I start. Do you remember that party I went to a few months ago?"

Joyce nodded.

A tear slid down her cheek and her voice wavered. "When I was there Angel—he—he raped me. Then he told all of the school and Spike that I had sex with him. Which technically I did, but not consensually… I wasn't ready to tell my friends. So they all thought the rumors were true. And—and—and—" she tried to finish her sentence but her sobs chocked her.

Joyce's face turned white, she went to her daughter and held her as she cried. "Oh Buffy, honey, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I—just—wasn't—ready—I—I—tried to tell you. God so many time is tried to tell you. I just didn't know how. Spike read my diary. That's the only reason he even knew."

"Spike didn't read your diary Buffy, I did." Came Dawn's voice from behind. "I am so sorry I went through your things. I was just so worried about you and I love you so much! I wanted to help."

Buffy knew she should have been angry. She knew she should have yelled and screamed at Dawn for going through her personal things. But the tears streaming down her little sisters cheeks wiped all of her anger away. Buffy held out her arms and Dawn ran over. Together the three women cried, Buffy explained (not in detail), about Angel. And everything he did.

When the three women separated Joyce wiped the tears from her face and smiled a watery smile. "So who wants hot chocolate?"

Buffy and Dawn giggled and raised their hands.

…………………………

Buffy gathered all of the courage she had in her body before picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number.

After three rings she heard Willows voice answer.

"Willow?" She asked timidly.

"Buffy? Is that you?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Before you hang up just hear me out. Please?" Buffy asked, trying to mask the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I wasn't going to hang up Buffy. Are you ok?"

Buffy sniffed loudly. "No." she said honestly.

"What is it? What's wrong." Willow sounded panicked.

"You know how you thought Angel and I had sex at that party?" Buffy asked, wiping yet another tear from her face.

Willow paused, trying to figure out what was going on. "Yeah."

"Willow, you know me! I said no! I swear to you I said no!" Buffy cried.

Willow's voice stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe how stupid and selfish she had been. She never even asked…

"You mean he raped you?" She asked quietly.

Buffy tried to answer, she really did… but the lump in her throat prevented her.

"I will be at your house in 10 minutes. Just wait for me there." Willow said hurridly.

She was there in 8. Buffy ran down the steps and opened the door. Immediately Willow threw her arms around her. "Buffy I am so sorry. I should have asked! I should have called! What kind of best friend am I?"

Buffy gave a watery smile. "The best kind of best friend. I never tried to tell you Will, I could have but I didn't. I just wasn't ready to yet… I had to figure everything out in my head first."

"You just wait until I get my hands on him!" Willow said.

Buffy laughed and pulled her friend into another tight hug. "Friends again?" She almost pleaded.

"Oh of course Buffy!"

"Good, who else am I going to ask to help me get caught back up on my homework?" Buffy said with a small giggle.

**A/N So I know this chapter got… well really freaking mushy. But you all knew it was coming.**

**The next chapter won't be nearly so bad I promise!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buffy and Spike walked up to the school building hand in hand. Spike wasn't sure what he was going to do to Angel when he saw him; but he was fairly certain it wasn't going to be pretty. He had never been able to keep his anger in check, and the anger within him then was enough to kill.

Buffy held his hand tighter when she spotted him across the courtyard. She looked away quickly.

Spike pulled her with him when he walked up to the man that hurt his girl so much. He released her when he was only a few feet away and hit Angel square in the jaw. Spike saw red kicking and punching Angel until his fists bled.

"Spike, stop." Buffy said quietly from behind.

He did, though he was still fuming.

Buffy stepped forward then, a look of pure power settled on her face. "If you even think about touching another girl the way you touched me. I will know. And I will hunt you down, and I will kill you. I wouldn't even think twice." She said, her rage emanating off of her in waves. With that she kicked him hard between the legs, smirked at all of his friends and stalked off with Spike in toe.

**The End**

**Kind of a short chapter I know. But I felt this small scene deserved a chapter of its own. **** prepare for epilogue!**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

1 Year Later: Buffy and Spike's Graduation.

Graduation went off with the normal caps, gowns, and boring speeches. Spike and Buffy were still going strong, and Joyce and Giles were engaged to be married.

They were holding the graduation party for Willow, Xander, Buffy and Spike at Buffy's house. The party was cheerful, with only a small amount of friends and family around. Of course Buffy's father didn't show, but that didn't really matter to her at all.

Buffy spotted Spike across her lawn, engrossed in a conversation with Willow and Xander. She smiled lightly while walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Spike's hands were stuck in his pockets as he fiddled with her graduation gift. "Hey, can I talk to you somewhere alone?" She asked.

Spike smiled. "Yeah, sure, love."

Buffy took his hand and lead him back into the house. They went upstairs into her room, which seemed to be the best place to be alone.

"Spike I have something to tell you." Buffy said, trying to hide her slight fear.

"What is it, pet? You know you can tell me."

Buffy took his hand in hers and placed it on her lower belly. Spike looked down at his hand and then back at her, his eyes widened before a grin spread across his face. "You mean—I am going to be a daddy?" He asked in disbelief.

Buffy felt relief flood through her and she grinned back. "Yeah, I know we are young and all…"

"Buffy this is wonderful!" Spike exclaimed as he picked her up and swirled her around the room. Buffy giggled loudly, a sound Spike would never tire of hearing.

"Well I was going to wait until later, but I suppose you can have your gift now." He said with a smile. "Since I have already gotten mine."

Buffy watched him dig around in his pocket for a second before coming out with a small velvet box. "Spike…"

He got down on one knee and opened the box, showing a beautiful white gold ring with small diamonds inset. "Buffy Anne Summers, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Spike's hands shook and his palms became sweaty.

Buffy felt warm tears fall down her cheeks. "Oh, Spike! Of course it's yes!" she exclaimed.

He slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**A/N ****And**** that's all folks! **

**Haha**** sorry I had to make her have the same reaction as in "something blue" it just seemed right. And that's one of my favorite episodes **


End file.
